


O Ciclo dos Deuses

by saturniii



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Multi, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturniii/pseuds/saturniii
Summary: Uma promessa pode servir de guia para muitos em suas vidas, e agora os antigos Cavaleiros de Ouro se encontram com uma nova chance, em uma nova vida, mas ainda perseguindo desejos antigos do passado perdido enquanto se preocupam com os estudos e problemas da vida universitária [Inspirada em doramas] [Continuação de Enquanto Lamentamos]
Relationships: Aquarius Dégel/Original Female Character(s), Gemini Aspros/Original Character(s), Gemini Defteros/Original Female Character(s), Virgo Asmita/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. A Garota Nova

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Como prometido, estou de volta! Estive muito ocupada, porém o importante é que aqui está minha nova fanfic de CDZ! Para aqueles que acompanharam 'Enquanto Lamentamos', que terminou em janeiro desse ano, no último capítulo eu avisei que a fanfic teria continuação, e aqui está ela. 'O Ciclo dos Deuses' é uma continuação direta, porém nos dias atuais (sem pandemia na história), num ambiente universitário, bem inspirado nos doramas coreanos. Também estou no Fanfiction.net com o mesmo nome.
> 
> Abaixo, algumas informações:
> 
> 1\. Você precisa ter lido 'Enquanto Lamentamos' para acompanhar essa fanfic?
> 
> Não! Você pode ler essa fanfic de maneira independente, mas vou frisar aqui que a relação de alguns personagens se iniciaram na fanfic anterior.
> 
> 2\. Quem eram os personagens de 'Enquanto Lamentamos'?
> 
> A maioria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Lost Canvas, tendo como principais: Defteros, Aspros, Dégel, Asmita (mais pro final); assim como Dafne (uma personagem original minha, uma pítia de Apolo).
> 
> 3\. Qual era a relação dos personagens principais de 'Enquanto Lamentamos' e isso vai continuar nessa fanfic nova?
> 
> Defteros x Dafne - amigos de infância, casal (ou quase um casal, foi complicado)
> 
> Dégel x Dafne - casal (a partir da metade da fanfic)
> 
> Dafne x Asmita - aliados
> 
> Se eu falar muito, é meio que spoiler nessa fanfic, mas as relações continuam por causa de um pedido direto aos deuses que aconteceu na fanfic anterior, mas dá pra acompanhar de maneira independente sim, até porque os personagens estarão com outros nomes e vidas "normais" (desafio vocês a adivinharem quem é quem).
> 
> Enfim, é isso, aproveitem essa fanfic nova, dessa vez não terei um dia certo para atualizar porque a pandemia afetou meus planos de novo (FIQUEM EM CASA!) e preciso me reorganizar. Muito obrigada a todos!
> 
> [Todos os personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi!]

**1**

**A Garota Nova**

**Sibyl**

Não foi uma boa ideia pegar um táxi.  
Tinha vários aplicativos de transporte no celular, alguns mais seguros do que outros, mas definitivamente todos mais baratos do que táxi de aeroporto.  
Mantinha minha atenção no mapa aberto no meu celular e na paisagem que agora se tornava familiar enquanto o motorista dirigia, pois tinha certeza de que já tínhamos passado pelo mesmo bairro três vezes, mas ssim que decorei a arquitetura das casas quadradas do bairro e as coloridas caixas de correio, o carro finalmente entrou em uma esquina e parou logo em frente ao que seria meu destino final.  
Dei uma boa e exagerada quantia ao taxista apesar da demora e isso o fez descer do carro e me ajudar a pegar a mala. Agradeci a gentileza, pois ainda estava com o corpo dolorido de tanto dormir na poltrona do avião e tive que me manter alerta enquanto estava no banco de trás de um estranho.  
\- República Olimpo – li a pequena placa ao lado da caixa de correios na frente da casa para ter certeza de que estava no lugar certo.  
“Que nome presunçoso”, pensei. Não era muito fã de mitologia grega, mas sabia que o Olimpo era o lugar em que os deuses viviam e aquilo me parecia muito competitivo e solitário. Um local bem parecido com a faculdade.  
Chequei novamente no celular a foto da fachada da casa para conferir se era mesmo a certa ou se havia dado voltas em vão pela cidade. Dois andares, fachada retangular de tijolos marrons, jarros de plantas e flores coloridas no jardim. O local era idêntico ao da foto que a proprietária me enviou quando começamos a conversar para que eu tivesse a certeza de que não estaria me mudando para a casa de uma psicopata.  
\- Então é isso – respirei fundo e coloquei o celular no bolso antes de abrir o pequeno portão que levava ao jardim.  
Senti um pouco de frio na espinha, pois não estava nos meus planos chegar sozinha, mas o voo de meu irmão atrasou mais do que o esperado. Desde que havia completado a maioridade Sāmya fazia o que queria e quando queria, deixando todas as responsabilidades nas minhas costas, por isso fiquei surpresa quando ele disse que entraria na faculdade já que não gostava de ficar preso no mesmo lugar por muito tempo.  
Fiquei muito feliz por ele fazer isso, pois significava que não ficaria sozinha. Ele cumpriu sua promessa, pelo menos até nosso pai mudar de planos e nos mandar para cá, ainda mais distante dele.  
Subi os degraus que levavam ao portão principal enquanto arrastava minha bolsa, as etiquetas do aeroporto se destacavam em meio à tonalidade preta do tecido da mala e das minhas roupas, mas consegui entrar sem problemas. A casa parecia ter sido dividida após a construção. Havia uma porta a esquerda, de madeira branca, e mais degraus que levavam ao segundo andar. Qual seria o caminho correto?  
\- Olá – ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim.  
Me virei e me deparei com uma senhora de aparência elegante e sorriso simpático usando um sobretudo verde. Por um momento me perguntei se deveria mesmo chamá-la de senhora, já que seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido em porcelana, mas havia algo de familiar nas tranças grisalhas de seu cabelo.  
\- Como posso ajudá-la? – ela perguntou de maneira melodiosa, quase como se estivesse assobiando.  
\- Ah, desculpe-me, sou Sibyl Doron, a senhora deve ser Talia, a proprietária?  
\- Ah, Sibyl! – ela sorriu como se finalmente me reconhecesse por trás da aparência cansada – A república fica no andar de cima, deixe-me ajudá-la.  
\- O que? – eu disse quando ela segurou minha mala sem muito esforço – Não precisa! Posso levar sozinha!  
Minha insistência pareceu convencê-la. A senhora Talia me deixou ir na frente, assistindo de perto minha dificuldade com os degraus. Além daquela mala havia uma mochila em minhas costas, mas grande parte dos meus pertences tinha chegado antes, ao menos era o que eu esperava.  
\- Não se preocupe suas coisas chegaram ontem – ela disse, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos – os meninos levaram para o quarto.  
\- Meninos? – fiquei surpresa por um segundo até lembrar que esta era uma república mista – Quantos são?  
\- Três – disse Talia – quatro com seu irmão, é claro.  
\- Certo – respirei fundo, estava suando por causa do casaco que usava, aqui não era tão frio como no aeroporto – e quantas meninas?  
\- Apenas você, querida.  
Paramos, mas não pelo meu desconforto por ser a única mulher na casa e sim porque havíamos finalmente avistado a porta da república, também de madeira branca. A fechadura era eletrônica e imaginei que a senhora Talia devia ter a senha, mas ela foi educada em tocar a campainha.  
Aproveitei o momento para descansar os dedos que haviam ficado vermelhos de tanto carregar peso. Ainda não acreditava que seria a única garota aqui, tinha certeza de que havia outras duas da última vez que falei com a proprietária.  
\- Os meninos são amigáveis – ela tocou o meu ombro, provavelmente sentindo minha tensão – não se preocupe, as meninas saíram semanas antes de você chegar, uma pena, mas foi necessário, então ficará sozinha no quarto.  
\- Necessário? – imaginei o que tinha acontecido, pelo jeito que ela falou as meninas deviam ter sido expulsas.  
\- Isso já é passado – ela sorriu, mas seus olhos negros estavam atentos aos meus gestos – e de qualquer forma seu pai ficou feliz em saber que ficaria em um quarto privativo, fiz as modificações que ele pediu.  
Assenti em silêncio, será que meu pai tinha algo haver com tudo aquilo? Ele nem apareceu para se despedir de mim quando fui para o aeroporto, mas ao mesmo tempo falou pessoalmente com a dona da república para que eu ficasse confortável no único lugar disponível na cidade?  
\- Por que não estão atendendo? – a senhora Talia pareceu preocupada com a demora – Hoje é sábado, quase todos estão em casa.  
Ela tocou a campainha de novo, mas estava prestes a digitar a senha na fechadura quando ouvimos passos e gritos apressados do outro lado da porta.  
\- Estou indo!  
A voz era masculina, e logo seu dono se revelou ao abrir a porta.  
Seu cabelo azulado estava molhado e grudado no rosto e nos ombros, e ele sorria, mas não foi isso o que me chamou a atenção. A parte inferior de seu corpo estava coberta apenas por uma toalha branca.  
\- A garota nova? – ele pareceu surpreso ao olhar para mim, mas continuou sorrindo enquanto apoiava as mãos nos quadris.  
\- Sim – a senhora Talia respondeu – não poderia ter se vestido primeiro?  
\- Sinto muito – ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – não vai acontecer de novo.  
\- Cuide dela – ela apontou para o garoto – estou falando sério.  
\- Sim senhora! – ele fez uma continência, espalhando água pelo chão.  
A senhora Talia balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas lançou um olhar reconfortante para mim antes de descer as escadas.  
\- Pode entrar – ele abriu a porta por completo para me dar espaço.  
\- Obrigada – eu disse, tentando evitar contato visual.  
Depois de horas no avião e no táxi tudo o que eu menos queria agora era dar de cara com meu novo colega de casa completamente sem roupa.  
\- Pode deixar os sapatos aí mesmo e guardá-los depois, seu quarto fica... – ele olhou para mim, se dando conta de que eu ainda estava tentando evitá-lo – Espere, vou vestir alguma coisa.  
O garoto saiu correndo, deixando um rastro de pegadas molhadas pelo chão de madeira. Aproveitei o momento a sós para respirar fundo novamente. Senti alívio ao tirar os sapatos e subi o degrau para poder entrar com a mala.  
A república era charmosa e bem conservada, mais bonita do que qualquer outra nos anúncios, provavelmente porque fora decorada pela senhora Talia. Nem parecia que três universitários estavam dividindo aquele espaço, ela devia mesmo prezar pela limpeza.  
A sala era ao lado da cozinha, sem paredes separando os ambientes. Havia um sofá de três lugares e uma poltrona com almofadas que pareciam bem confortáveis no canto. A televisão ficava em uma estante de madeira, de costas para a entrada, perto de uma mesa de centro cheia de controles e revistas.  
\- Essa é a sala – disse o garoto da toalha, ele havia colocado uma calça de moletom, apenas isso, deixando seu abdômen à mostra. O cabelo longo ainda estava grudado em suas costas.  
Ele havia saído da primeira porta na ala esquerda da casa, então deduzi que ali devia ser seu quarto.  
\- É muito bonita.  
\- A senhora Talia adora decorar o Tártaro.  
\- O que?  
\- O Tártaro – ele sorriu como se eu fosse uma boba por não entender – essa é a república Olimpo, não viu a placa?  
\- É claro que vi... – eu disse, porém baixo demais.  
\- Seu quarto fica depois do corredor – ele apontou para a ala direita, perto da cozinha – não sabíamos o que fazer com as caixas, então deixamos tudo lá.  
\- Obrigada – eu disse, mesmo que agora ele estivesse vestido ainda não conseguia sustentar seu olhar – posso encontrar o caminho sozinha.  
\- Já que estou aqui... – ignorando minhas últimas palavras ele tirou a mala da minha mão e a mochila das minhas costas. Por algum motivo senti calafrios quando ele se aproximou de mim e senti seu hálito fresco – Vou te escoltar até o quarto.  
O garoto foi na frente, mas fiquei em dúvida se devia chamá-lo de garoto, pois ele aparentava ser mais velho do que eu. Não suportei mais o calor e tirei o casaco pesado que estava usando.  
\- Quando o seu irmão chega? – ele perguntou.  
\- Sāmya deve aparecer em alguns dias.  
\- Ele vai dividir um quarto, mas você tem sorte de ficar sozinha – ele se virou e sorriu – também prefiro ter essa liberdade.  
Não sabia o que ele esperava que eu fizesse, mas resisti à vontade de sair correndo.  
\- Esse é o seu quarto – ele abriu a porta atrás dele, revelando um quarto com janelas grandes e bem iluminado – com banheiro próprio, que sortuda.  
Esperei que ele colocasse minhas coisas no chão, ao lado das outras caixas que escondiam à cômoda e a escrivaninha de madeira branca. Ver o nome de Sāmya escrito em algumas das caixas me deixou com o coração apertado.  
\- Me chamo Sibyl – me dei conta de que ainda não tinha me apresentando – qual o seu nome?  
\- Kyrios – disse o garoto, não tinha percebido como sua voz era rouca – Kyrios Amyntas.  
\- Obrigada por me ajudar, Kyrios.  
\- Não há de quê – ele sorriu de novo ao me encarar – acho que devo te deixar sozinha agora.  
Dei um passo para trás quando ele se moveu para frente. Kyrios andou devagar de propósito e pareceu sorrir quando fechei a porta depressa.  
Estava com uma sensação estranha em minha garganta quando fiquei sozinha, quase de desespero.

Acabei cochilando no colchão de tão cansada que estava assim que deitei a cabeça, sem travesseiros ou cobertores. Quando abri os olhos percebi que a luz que vinha da janela estava mais fraca, devo ter dormido demais, mas pelo menos meu corpo doía menos agora.  
Procurei pelo celular até me dar conta de que ele ainda estava em meu bolso e chequei as mensagens. Avisei a meu pai que havia chegado mesmo que aparentemente ele não se importasse, depois pedi que Sāmya me desse notícias, mas ele raramente visualizava as mensagens que recebia.  
Meu irmão era muito inteligente, mas tecnologia não era o seu forte.  
Esfreguei os olhos e dei uma boa olhada no quarto, havia uma porta do lado direito que devia levar ao banheiro, minhas coisas estavam misturadas com as de Sāmya e eu precisava tirar metade daquelas caixas para poder deixar tudo como eu queria e começar a me sentir em casa.  
Tirei a carteira da mochila e uma bolsa menor, vi um supermercado perto daqui enquanto o taxista dava voltas pelo bairro e decidi fazer as compras que precisava antes de perder o ânimo, lidaria com o problema das caixas depois, mas talvez tivesse que pedir ajuda... Estremeci ao pensar que poderia ter que pedir que Kyrios entrasse no quarto.  
Joguei água no rosto para acordar e tirar esses pensamentos estranhos da cabeça. Coloquei o celular para carregar antes de sair. Se moraria aqui pelos próximos anos precisava enfrentar o que estivesse do lado de fora.  
Senti um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha e tentei controlar os roncos da minha barriga, fazia horas que não comia nada. Quando cheguei no outro cômodo, Kyrios estava cozinhando, mas ele não estava sozinho.  
Havia outro garoto com ele, com o mesmo cabelo azulado e os traços fortes, mais do que isso, seus rostos eram idênticos.  
\- Você acordou! – acho que foi Kyrios quem falou primeiro, ele havia vestido a outra parte do moletom.  
O garoto ao lado dele olhava para mim, mas ficou completamente parado, como uma estátua. Nem consegui dizer que havia manchas coloridas em seu rosto, como se ele tivesse adormecido sobre uma lata de tinta aberta.  
\- Ah esse é o meu irmão, Télos – Kyrios se aproximou do outro e lhe deu uma chave de braço – somos parecidos, não somos?  
Kyrios sorria normalmente enquanto o irmão tentava se desvencilhar do aperto em seu pescoço. Acabei dormindo demais e por isso estava com uma marca no rosto. será que era por isso que ele estava me encarando tanto?  
\- Vocês são gêmeos – eu disse, apesar de parecer idiota. Era óbvio que os dois eram gêmeos, tinham o mesmo nariz arrogante, se bem que em Kyrios isso era mais proeminente, assim como a cor azulada presente no cabelo e nos olhos.  
\- Sim, mas é claro que eu sou o mais bonito e popular – Kyrios abriu um largo sorriso ao soltar o irmão.  
\- Não vejo diferença – sussurrei, desviando o olhar.  
\- Aonde vai? – Kyrios perguntou.  
\- Preciso fazer compras – abri a geladeira para olhar para outra coisa. Tudo estava organizado do jeito que imaginei, cada etiqueta indicava o dono da comida e havia um espaço vazio provavelmente destinado a Sāmya e a mim. Além de Kyrios e Télos também havia etiquetas com o nome daquele que devia ser o outro morador da república, Denis.  
\- Tudo bem – Kyrios assentiu – acho que meu irmão pode...  
Ele olhou para trás assim que eu fechei a porta da geladeira. O outro garoto, Télos, não estava mais lá, mas vi quando ele bateu a porta que ficava depois da cozinha, em um canto perto da outra janela.  
\- O que deu nele? – perguntei.  
Kyrios olhou para mim, depois para a porta.  
\- Ali fica o nosso banheiro - ele sorriu, um pouco envergonhado, e voltou a prestar atenção no conteúdo da panela - seu primeiro jantar na casa será por minha conta, não se preocupe.  
Agradeci, mas ainda um pouco confusa pelo que tinha acontecido. O outro garoto, Télos, havia me achado tão repugnante ou desinteressante assim para sair correndo? Ou será que era um pervertido, pois pareceu tão impressionado... Mas impressionado com o que? Será que ele nunca viu uma garota de verdade antes?  
Assim que saí da república me dei conta de que ainda não havia pedido a senha da fechadura eletrônica, mas fiquei envergonhada demais para voltar, além do mais não queria ficar sozinha com aqueles gêmeos a tarde toda.  
Suspirei alto, me sentindo presa mesmo do lado de fora, desejando que Sāmya viesse depressa.


	2. O Segundo

**2**

**O Segundo**

**Télos**

\- NÃO!  
Acordei gritando mais uma vez e só me dei conta de que não estava na cama quando a cadeira pendeu para trás por causa do impulso. Acabei no chão, com as costas doendo e um cérebro confuso que tentava separar o mundo dos sonhos da realidade.  
\- O que aconteceu?! – Kyrios entrou correndo no quarto, me encontrando com as pernas para cima.  
Seu olhar passou de preocupado para aliviado, então foi direto para “hora de caçoar do irmão mais novo”, sua favorita.  
\- Pelo amor de Deus, Télos – Kyrios cruzou os braços, ele devia ter passado a tarde malhando porque estava suado e havia uma toalha seca em seus ombros. – será que terei que colocar grades na sua cama?  
\- Eu não caí da cama – respondi, dispensando sua ajuda para levantar – só tive outro pesadelo.  
\- Ninguém liga – Kyrios suspirou. Ele ligou para isso um dia, há muito tempo, mas como nada tinha mudado ele agora tinha outras coisas para se preocupar, como sua carreira – espero que seu novo colega de quarto goste de alguém que acorde berrando todas as noites, sabe que ele já está chegando não é?  
Confesso que assenti sem entender do que ele estava falando, estava mais preocupado em tentar fazer com que minha cabeça parasse de girar, pois o que eu menos precisava agora era uma concussão.  
\- Vou tomar banho!  
Kyrios não perguntou se eu estava bem, apenas bateu a porta ao sair, derrubando algumas telas que eu apoiava nas paredes já que não tinha permissão para pregá-las.  
\- Idiota – eu disse, colocando a cadeira no lugar.  
Sentei na cama de baixo do beliche e esfreguei a parte de trás da nuca que ainda estava dolorida por causa do impacto da queda. Costumava ter pesadelos muito realistas quando criança, mas sua frequencia foi aumentando à medida que eu crescia. Agora sonhava quase todos os dias, sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma imagem que eu tentava recriar sem sucesso em uma tela vazia.  
As coisas não podiam continuar desse jeito, especialmente agora que eu teria que dividir o quarto com alguém que não fosse o meu irmão. Não queria que ninguém levasse reclamações a senhora Talia, a proprietária da república. Se eu fosse expulso meus pais acabariam me arrastando de volta para casa, pois uma das condições em fazer faculdade tão longe foi de nunca me separar de Kyrios, mesmo que ele sempre estivesse se afastando de toda a família com suas manias de grandeza.  
\- Talvez seja uma coisa boa estar sonhando tanto – tentei pensar no lado bom de tudo isso – posso finalmente ter novas ideias para pintar...  
Ideias novas seriam de grande ajuda, especialmente depois de passar semanas com um bloqueio criativo que me impediu de fazer qualquer coisa nas férias. Tentei esfregar o rosto para acordar, mas percebi que havia algo grudado em minha pele...  
\- Não! – saltei de volta para a escrivaninha que ocupava de maneira tão descuidada durante minha estadia solo no quarto e encarei a pintura que levei horas para completar.   
O desenho estava parcialmente destruído, eu devia ter adormecido por cima dele enquanto a tinta ainda estava fresca e agora parte das formas haviam se prendido ao lado direito do meu rosto.  
Queria ter gritado vários palavrões, mas isso não mudaria o fato de eu ser o único responsável por estragar meu trabalho. E eu pensando que seria esperto da minha parte pintar alguma coisa antes do início das aulas para me adiantar um pouco...  
Por que as coisas não poderiam ser um pouco mais fáceis?  
\- Deve ser brincadeira – suspirei, olhando para a bagunça que meu quarto havia se transformado nas férias.  
O beliche era grande e os colchões confortáveis, a cama de cima ficava na lateral direita da parede enquanto a minha encostada junto à janela, intercaladas como o gráfico de uma função matemática. Atrás da cama ficava uma estante, onde eu guardava todo o material de pintura e desenho, outra mesa empilhada de telas em branco e cadernos que eu havia estocado no semestre anterior pensando que teria férias produtivas, além de módulos na parede com livros.  
Havia outra escrivaninha para o novo morador que eu também havia ocupado com rascunhos e roupa suja. Precisava tirar tudo dali o mais depressa possível.  
Sair de perto de Kyrios foi um alívio, mas ao contrário dele eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para ficar sozinho em um quarto, então quando suas duas namoradas foram expulsas da república e a senhora Talia resolveu reformar o único espaço que ainda ficava trancado na casa me mudei sem pensar duas vezes, mas também tive a sorte do novo morador não ligar em dividir o espaço.  
A senhora Talia não havia dado os detalhes a Kyrios ou a mim, apenas a Denis, que também era o administrador do grupo de mensagens da república. Não sei como, mas Kyrios descobriu que dois irmãos viriam morar conosco, pois todos os apartamentos da cidade misteriosamente haviam sido alugados.  
Meu salvador poderia chegar a qualquer momento e eu ainda não tinha tido tempo para arrumar nada por causa dos turnos extras que peguei no trabalho durante as férias, sem falar nos pesadelos malucos que tinha assim que fechava os olhos.  
Chutei o pé do beliche apenas para extravasar um pouco da raiva e da decepção. Acho que ouvi a campainha tocar, mas decidi que Kyrios seria o responsável por atender a porta.  
Coloquei fones de ouvido e pus uma das minhas playlists para tocar enquanto fazia a única coisa que me acalmava quando acordava nervoso desse jeito: rabiscar tudo o que tinha visto em meus sonhos.  
Ultimamente estava testando técnicas de desenho em carvão e decidi usá-lo para desenhar. Peguei uma folha de papel limpa e tentei me lembrar do que tinha visto. Colunas brancas no meio de uma montanha, o pôr do sol, uma garota de vestido branco.  
Aquela garota... Ela me intrigava porque sempre estava presente nos meus sonhos. Às vezes o cenário mudava, apareciam árvores densas ao invés de colunas brancas, uma noite tão escura como o pedaço de carvão que utilizava para desenhar, ou até mesmo via planetas que pareciam ter surgido de repente em um espaço vazio a minha frente, mas a garota continuava lá como uma constante.   
Eu nunca via o rosto dela, não diretamente, mas sabia que seu vestido estava sujo de sangue e seu braço... Havia um símbolo em seu braço direito.  
Terminei um esboço bagunçado do que poderia ser o rosto da garota misteriosa, mas estava errado, por algum motivo, mesmo sem ter visto o rosto dela eu sabia que estava errado, então amassei a folha de papel e a joguei no lixo, junto com as outras tentativas falhas.  
Suspirei de novo, mas apenas porque esses sonhos possuíam um estranho efeito sobre mim, como se algo estivesse faltando em minha vida, algo que eu precisava desesperadamente.   
Só não sabia o que.  
Passei mais duas horas consertando a pintura que eu esperava entregar em uma das aulas da faculdade, o novo semestre teria início essa semana e eu já estava uma bagunça por causa dos atrasos que cometi no anterior. Só tirei os fones de ouvido quando a playlist chegou ao fim, me dando conta de que tudo estava quieto demais do outro lado da porta.  
Quando Kyrios ficava sozinho em casa, e ele considerava estar sozinho mesmo comigo presente já que nunca levava em conta minhas reclamações, ele fazia questão de ser barulhento, especialmente quando Denis não estava. Ele aproveitava todo o tempo para fazer exercícios vocais irritantes e gravar covers de músicas famosas.  
\- Está cozinhando? – perguntei ao abrir a porta, encontrando Kyrios na cozinha, usando um moletom cinza.  
\- Tem tinta no seu rosto – ele apontou o garfo para mim.  
\- Eu sei – respondi, me dando conta de que estava com fome – o que está fazendo?  
\- Minha especialidade – ele disse – macarrão instantâneo.  
\- Acho que prefiro comer qualquer coisa na loja da esquina – retruquei, provocando-o.  
\- Ah, preciso te avisar que... – ele começou a falar assim que ouvi um barulho vindo do corredor onde ficava o quarto que antes pertencia as duas garotas que Kyrios namorou. Não sei como, mas ele conseguiu esconder ambos os relacionamentos por quase um ano até que as coisas saíram do controle.  
– Você acordou! - ele disse olhando para a pessoa que não estava aqui até aquela manhã.  
Não consegui dizer nada ao olhar para a garota, nem mesmo respirar. Ela usava roupas pretas, daquelas confortáveis a ponto de servir para qualquer situação. Seu cabelo era castanho e caía em ondas até a parte superior do antebraço que estava coberto pelas mangas da blusa.  
A garota disse alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender. Tinha certeza de que falávamos o mesmo idioma já que Kyrios parecia responder sem problemas, deve ter sido o choque de ter visto o seu rosto, mesmo marcado, indicando que ela devia ter dormido por longas horas. Ela era... Afinal, quem ela era?  
\- Ah esse é o meu irmão, Télos – consegui ouvir a voz de Kyrios– somos parecidos, não somos?  
Chegou um momento em que senti que estava ficando vermelho de tanto prender a respiração, mas então senti o braço de Kyrios em meu pescoço, me colocando para baixo como se eu fosse um brinquedo.  
A garota disse outra coisa, mas só consegui vê-la de novo quando consegui me livrar do aperto de Kyrios. Ela olhava a geladeira... Mas é claro! Ela devia ser a moradora nova, a que ficaria sozinha no outro quarto, e devia estar com fome, isso quer dizer que teria de fazer compras nesse bairro novo e estranho...  
Será que ela aceitaria minha companhia? Será que eu conseguiria dizer algo?  
Lembrei que não poderia fazer nada antes de lavar o rosto e tirar a tinta seca que ainda cobria minha cara. Mas que vergonha!  
Corri para o banheiro antes que a garota se virasse para me encarar de novo. Respirando fundo aquele cheiro de produtos exageradamente artificiais quando tranquei a porta. Eu devia tê-la deixado desconfortável.  
Tirar a tinta do rosto não foi um problema, mas acabei demorando muito e molhando parte do meu cabelo que por acaso não penteava há semanas. Quando voltei à cozinha vi que Kyrios estava sozinho, revirando a geladeira.  
\- Onde ela está? – perguntei. Percebi que ele estava mexendo na comida de Denis, mas estava apressado demais para dizer algo agora.  
\- Foi fazer compras – disse Kyrios – por que saiu correndo? Está com dor de barriga ou...  
\- Vejo você depois!  
Bati a porta sem querer ao sair e calcei os sapatos enquanto descia a escada. Só havia um supermercado por perto então deduzi que esse seria o que a garota escolheria para fazer compras rápidas. Já tinha traçado uma rota perfeita na minha cabeça, mas não precisei dela, pois quando pulei o portão do jardim a vi andando mais a frente.  
\- Espere! – gritei enquanto corria para alcançá-la, o que não foi uma boa ideia.  
A garota se assustou, é claro, como não se assustaria? Mas sua expressão ficou um pouco mais calma quando me aproximei.  
\- Você fica melhor sem a tinta no rosto – ela disse.  
\- Obrigada – eu disse, ofegante, não pretendia fazer exercícios aquele dia – Sinto muito se te assustei, eu só... Espera, você sabe que eu sou o Télos, não é?  
\- Claro que sei – ela disse sem hesitar.  
Fiquei um pouco surpreso com sua segurança, pois até mesmo meus amigos mais antigos tinham dificuldade em identificar Kyrios e a mim.  
\- Quer me acompanhar, é isso? – ela perguntou, então olhou por trás do meu braço – E o seu irmão?  
\- Meu irmão? – não consegui esconder a tristeza quando ela perguntou por ele. Quanto tempo Kyrios ficou sozinho com ela? Foi o suficiente para encantá-la por completo? – Ele ficou na república.  
Ela teve uma reação diferente de qualquer outra garota quando eu dizia que meu irmão não se juntaria a nós.   
\- Que alívio – a garota sorriu, mas então o cobriu com uma das mãos quando se deu conta do que tinha dito em voz alta.  
Seria essa uma mania recorrente? Por que eu tinha achado aquele gesto tão atraente?  
\- Você devia estar com pressa – ela apontou para os meus sapatos.  
\- Ah – quando fitei meus pés, percebi que havia calçado tênis de cores diferentes – só não queria te perder de vista.  
Agora que estava mais perto dela, ficava evidente que suas roupas eram de boa qualidade, bem diferente do jeans surrado que eu estava vestindo e do casaco azul que eu dividia com Kyrios.  
\- Tudo bem – disse a garota, sorrindo de leve. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mais escuros que seu cabelo – já podemos ir?

Sibyl, esse era o nome dela, de origem grega como o de Kyrios e o meu, mas resolvi omitir por ora a origem de minha família, que tinha muita ligação com meu interesse pela história e mitologia. Eu só estava ajudando-a a conhecer o bairro, não queria assustá-la em dizer que seu nome significava profetisa ou oráculo, além do mais, pelo pouco que ela me contou, sua família parecia vir de um lugar mais distante.  
\- Há quanto tempo vocês moram na república? – Sibyl perguntou.  
Ela escolhia tudo em dobro, comida em sua maioria, mas também toalhas e roupas de cama novas, mesmo quando eu disse a ela que havia algumas nos armários da república.  
\- Dois anos, vivíamos em outro apartamento mais distante antes de encontrarmos o lugar. Kyrios está no último ano, mas eu ainda tenho outro pela frente.  
Omiti que havia reprovado um semestre e que agora precisava trabalhar o dobro na faculdade para me formar a tempo. Era cedo demais para ela conhecer a bagunça que era a minha vida.  
\- Vocês estudam a mesma coisa?  
\- Não – balancei a cabeça veementemente – já era demais dividir a casa, o quarto e a faculdade, ao menos precisávamos de carreiras diferentes.  
Sibyl sorriu. Ela era simpática, mas tímida, talvez por isso teve dificuldades quando conheceu meu irmão, ele era incisivo demais ao falar com as pessoas.  
\- Irmãos tendem a ser diferentes.  
Estávamos na seção dos congelados, Sibyl olhava tudo com atenção.  
\- O seu irmão também faz direito? – perguntei quando escolheu um prato de carne que estava em promoção.  
\- Filosofia – Sibyl colocou a comida no carrinho, então olhou para mim – não vai fazer nenhum comentário?  
Ela fez aquela pergunta como se já tivesse ouvido várias semelhantes.  
\- Bom, vai levar apenas uma carne? – eu disse.  
\- Ah – ela parou ao perceber que eu tinha notado o padrão de suas compras – Sāmya não come carne.  
\- Peço desculpas então.  
Sibyl sorriu. Será que eu tinha dito alguma besteira? Sentia que não estava me comportando do mesmo jeito que me comportaria com qualquer outra pessoa, estava agindo estranho demais, interessado demais no que ela fazia ou dizia...  
\- O que foi? – perguntei.  
\- Meu irmão não chegou, ainda não conheço o tal de Denis, acho que você é tudo o que me resta na república... Quer dizer, seu irmão também parece legal, só que...  
Ela não terminou a frase, mas mesmo assim me senti mais confiante. Ele ainda não a tinha conquistado e isso deve ter tido algum tipo de efeito sobre mim porque senti meu rosto queimar no meio da seção dos congelados.  
\- Vo... Você se acostumará com todos logo – tentei encorajá-la sem gaguejar, pois sabia como era difícil não se ajustar.  
\- Por enquanto só quero que meu irmão chegue logo – Sibyl suspirou, já estávamos perto dos caixas – mas estou aliviada por ter encontrado alguém com quem conversar, você tem uma voz doce, sabia?   
Ela colocou alguns pacotes de salgadinhos no carrinho como se não tivesse percebido o que tinha acabado de dizer. Ninguém tinha elogiado minha voz antes, não antes de perceber que eu não era Kyrios.  
\- Vamos? – Sibyl perguntou.  
Eu tinha feito de novo, tinha olhado para ela por tempo demais.  
Meu rosto ainda queimava.

\- Aqui está – disse Kyrios – tudo o que eu posso pagar.  
Ele serviu um pouco do macarrão para Sibyl, que por mais que ele se inclinasse para frente, evitava olhar para seu rosto. Depois jogou um pouco no meu prato.  
Ajudei Sibyl a carregar as compras até aqui, mas ela fez questão de marcar cada alimento sozinha e arrumar seu lado na geladeira.  
\- Tem carne aqui – eu disse.  
\- Peguei um pouco na geladeira – ele pegou um pedaço grande de carne e o mastigou depressa.  
\- Era de Denis, não era?  
\- Não podia deixar a moradora nova se alimentar apenas de macarrão instantâneo no primeiro dia!  
Sibyl bateu com a palma da mão na mesa. Enquanto discutíamos ela já havia devorado metade do prato.  
\- Está uma delícia – ela disse depois de beber um pouco de água – não comia nada desde o aeroporto.  
Kyrios olhou para mim e arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda. Resisti à tentação de dizer a ele que seu joguinho de sedução não funcionaria com Sibyl, então comecei a comer.  
\- Então você faz direito – disse Kyrios.   
Tivemos a mesma ideia, a de comer apenas um prato para que Sibyl recebesse mais comida e ela parecia agradecer.  
\- Sim, estou no terceiro ano, Télos disse que você é veterano.  
\- Ah, então falaram sobre mim – ele se inclinou para frente e apoiou o braço na cadeira que Sibyl ocupava.  
Chutei seu joelho por baixo da mesa, Kyrios se afastou.  
\- Faço teatro musical – Kyrios disse sem ninguém ter perguntado – esse é o meu último semestre, mas tenho algumas propostas de trabalho para quando me formar, meu agente disse que serei muito famoso.  
Ele tinha que falar no agente, é claro. Revirar os olhos não foi o suficiente para mim.   
\- E você, Télos? – a voz de Sibyl me fez voltar a presta atenção. Por um momento achei que ela faria outra pergunta, mas acabou desistindo.  
\- Eu? Está interessada no que eu faço?  
Não sei por que soei tão surpreso. Kyrios me olhou como se eu fosse um completo estranho no ninho perto de sua aura confiante enquanto eu só conseguia focar em como as marcas no rosto de Sibyl haviam sumido. Mesmo cansada ela me parecia bonita, principalmente enquanto comia, pois pela primeira vez parecia um pouco mais a vontade.  
\- Faço artes visuais, estou me habilitando em pintura.  
\- Então você é um artista! – ela não disse aquelas palavras com pena, mas com admiração. Fiquei grato por não estar mais comendo porque não conseguia fechar minha boca.  
\- Eu pinto – respondi – e faço o que os professores mandam, só isso.  
\- Está sendo modesto – disse Kyrios. Se ele tinha se exibido então eu tinha que me exibir também – a senhora Talia tem uma galeria de arte e sempre expõe os quadros dele.  
\- Só para me ajudar a pagar as contas – retruquei – e também faz semanas que não pinto nada que preste...  
\- Télos não consegue pintar rostos – disse Kyrios. É claro que ele não me exibiria muito, apenas o suficiente para me deixar desinteressante depois – apenas corpos e paisagens, e nem são corpos nus interessantes.  
\- Cala a boca – eu disse, depois olhei para Sibyl, ela parecia interessada no que eu tinha a dizer – estou com um bloqueio, só isso...  
\- Talvez só precise de inspiração – disse ela.  
Assenti, foi muito educado de sua parte dizer isso. Ao contrário de Kyrios, que gostava de me colocar para baixo quando tinha a chance, Sibyl me deu apoio apenas algumas horas depois de me conhecer.  
\- Seu quarto está cheio de caixas – resolvi mudar de assunto, odiava ser o centro de qualquer conversa – pode deixar que levarei as coisas do seu irmão amanhã.  
Aquilo me forçaria a arrumar o quarto, o que não seria ruim, além de ficar mais tempo perto dela.  
\- Obrigada por me ajudar – disse Sibyl, depois olhou para Kyrios – e pela comida.  
Ele abriu o sorriso que julgava ser sedutor de sempre, mas Sibyl desviou o olhar como se estivesse diante de um predador perigoso, pousando o olhar sobre mim por alguns segundos, o que me deixou em êxtase. Era a primeira vez que alguém parecia mais a vontade comigo do que com meu irmão, já que eu sempre fui o segundo para todo mundo.  
Ao olhar novamente para Kyrios percebi que ele tinha parado de sorrir, mas continuava encarando Sibyl. Havia alguma coisa no olhar dele, mas não era interesse, ele parecia tão intrigado quanto eu, mas de um jeito completamente diferente.  
Ouvimos a fechadura eletrônica apitar e logo não éramos mais os únicos na república. Denis havia acabado de voltar do jantar com o pai, ele deixou os sapatos na entrada e arrastou os pés pela sala. Pela expressão em seu rosto parecia que algo o incomodava profundamente.   
Ele parou por um segundo quando avistou Sibyl, então entrou em seu quarto sem cumprimentar ninguém.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Publiquei esses dois primeiros capítulos já para vocês terem uma ideia de como a fanfic fluirá, como já deu pra perceber, cada capítulo terá o POV de apenas um personagem, desse jeito vocês saberão sobre suas vidas e detalhes que só eles notam. Com esses dois primeiros capítulos eu acho que já tá muito fácil de saber quem é quem (hahaha). Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, não sei quando atualizarei a fanfic, mas ainda em março com certeza. Muito obrigada por lerem!


End file.
